Like a Teror?
by Kulkas
Summary: Karena yang aneh itu terkadang romantis dengan caranya sendiri. Ngaco. '[Challenge] Kucing, Penguntit, Vodoo, dan Cinta Pertama'


**Loading...**

.

.

 **Like a Teror? © Juli Alio**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU, OOC, Typo(s), crack pair, dan segala macam ranjau tak terlihat…**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Kalau nggak suka, saya nggak maksa kok, suer deh…**

.

.

Ada sesuatu yang... aneh dan sedikit menyeramkan. Seperti ada yang tidak-tidak akan menjadi iya-iya.

Bulu ditengkuk meremang. Ingin lari dari kulit si empunya.

Ada yang mengikuti. Siapa itu?

Apakah itu penodong?

Apakah itu pencopet? Apakah itu penguntit? Apakah itu penculik? Atau apakah itu pemerkosa?

Asumsi yang terakhir sangat masuk akal tapi juga parah. Tahu darimana kalau Hinata masih perawan itu pemerkosa?

Hinata mempercepat langkah kakinya. Kaki-kaki mungilnya tida bisa diajak kompromi. Seberapa pun cepat langkah kaki Hinata, nyatanya Hinata masih merasakan kehadiran sesosok di belakangnya. Papa Hiashi, tolong!

Tepukan ringan mendarat dipundak Hinata, lengkap dengan sedikit remasan pelan yang semakin memperparah suasana hati dan lingkungan. Jalanan memang sedang sepi. Kosong melompong bak sumur kering. Pas begini situasi dan kondisinya. Reflek Hinata berhenti dan mengeratkan pegangan pada tas jinjingnya. Jantung Hinata berdetak layaknya ibu-ibu hamil akan melahirkan.

Hinata memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Mengeratkan pegangan pada tas jinjing yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangan, kemudian menganyunkannya kebelakang dengan sekuat tenaga, berharap mengenai sesuatu atau sesosok yang tengah memegang pundaknya.

Bukannya mengenai, Hinata malah berputar seperti balerina dadakan lengkap dengan kaki yang terkilir. Apes. Sebuah tangan merangkul pinggangna, membuat Hinata tak jadi mencium datarnya jalanan trotoar ini. Seperti adegan ftv-ftv kesayangan mama Hinata posenya sekarang. Tidak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana detailnya. Pasti sudah paham semua. Hinata yang memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat perlahan mulai membuka menampakan mata pearl indahnya. Sekali tatap, Hinata sudah tau siapa yang merangkul pinggangnya. Kakak kelasnya di Konoha Gakuen, kelas 3-1, dijuluki Pangeran Tampan dari klan Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. Dan yang selalu membuat Hinata-

"Kyaaa~"

"Oi jangan pingsan dulu." Kau telat, nak.

Ya, Hinata memang selalu pingsan atau lari saat melihat wajah kakak kelasnya ini.

Kata Hinata begini: _Uchiha yang satu itu terlalu tampan sampai membuatku takut._

Alasan macam apa itu.

Pemuda Uchiha itu mendesah pasrah. Hyuuga payah. Tukang kabur juga tukang pingsan. Klop.

.

.

Apa wajah Sasuke terlalu buruk dimata Hyuuga sulung ini. Setiap bertemu, Hinata pasti melancarkan jurus seribu langkah alias lari atau jurus tidur alias pingsan seketika. Sasuke kan jadi keki sendiri kalau mau ngobrol. Bagaimana mau ngobrol kalau bertatap satu detik saja Hinatanya pingsan. Tuhan, Sasuke itu mahkluk tertampan kata mama Mikoto.

Sasuke menyentakkan tubuh Hinata digendongan punggungnya. Ternyata berat juga kalau pingsan. Ditambah tubuh Hinata melorot-melorot terus. Sesuatu yang empuk terus menerus menerpa punggung Sasuke yang berlapis seragam sekolahnya. Sasuke seperti ditampar oleh benda lembut itu.

"Sial," umpat Sasuke.

Rumah Hinata harus melewati rumah Sasuke. Bimbang. Kalau Sasuke membawa gadis perawan Hyuuga dalam keadaan pingsan, Sasuke yakin nyawanya tidak selamat.

Kediaman Hyuuga dipenuhi orang-orang yang tidak segan dan tidak pandang marga yang dihajarnya. Entah itu salah atau tidak. Libas semua. Sasuke tidak mau mati konyol. Sasuke masih mau hidup untuk mendapatkan cinta pertamanya. Hinata Hyuuga. Eh. Ups~ keceplosan.

Tolong jangan tanyakan bagaimana seorang Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya dengan nona yang dijulukinya tukang pingsan ini. Karena akan memakan waktu yang sangatlah lama dan kehidupan pribadinya sangatlah rumit. Terimakasih.

Disinilah Sasuke, berdiri dengan kedua tangan menyangga pantat gadis yang tengah digendongnya. Tas gendongnya digendong di depan. Loh tas Hinata mana? Ada di dalam tas Sasuke. Aman. Gedoran kaki Sasuke seolah angin lalu untuk sang penghuni rumah. Capek kali jalan sambil ngegendong orang pingsan. Tapi, sikap cool dan keren tetap nomor wahid.

Terdengar bunyi ceklek diiringi pintu terbuka. "Kau kan punya tangan," onyx Uchiha sulung membola dengan mulut menganga. Kejadian langka.

"Minggir bodoh."

Itachi menyingkir dengan patuh. Pikiran Uchiha yang satu ini mulai mengembara. Jarang-jarang Sasuke membawa gadis kerumah. Jarang-jarang? Seumur-umur Itachi ingat, baru sekali ini Sasuke membawa gadis ke rumah, pingsan pula orangnya. Mencurigakan.

Itachi mengikuti adiknya, matanya menyelidik ke gadis dalam gendongannya. Rambut indigo. Sepertinya kenal. Itachi membungkukan badannya sedikit dan menyibak beberapa helai indigo itu untuk mengetahui wajah sang gadis yang melesak turun hampir ke dada Sasuke. Dan Itachi hanya mampu menganga lagi dan menjadi patung dadakan.

"Sasuke, kau membawa seorang Hyuuga! Kau mau orang-orang Hyuuga menghancurkan Uchiha, ya!?"

Urusan nanti kalau benar ucapan Itachi. Yang penting Hinata dulu.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Hinata dengan perlahan diranjangnya. Lama Sasuke memandangi wajah damai Hinata yang pingsan. Entah kenapa jantungnya jadi menggila seperti ini. Bibir merah muda itu nyatanya semakin membuat Sasuke salah tingkah. Boleh menerjang seseorang yang sedang pingsan?

Wajah kepala keluarga Hyuuga berkelebat di wajah Hinata. Membuat Sasuke sadar, betapa konyolnya dirinya sekarang.

"Miaw."

Seekor kucing hitam melompat ke ranjang Sasuke, mendekati wajah Hinata dan mulai mengendus-endusan hidungnya.

"Bell," panggil Sasuke pada kucing hitam dengan pita merah di ekornya. Kucing itu sedikit menggeram ke arah Sasuke, kemudian tidur di samping Hinata. Kucing tidak sopan.

Sasuke mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian rumah. Lalu meninggalkan Hinata yang belum sadarkan diri di kamarnya bersama Bell -kucing kesayangan ibunya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, kelopak mata Hinata mulai terbuka. Menampilkan manik lavender dalam keremangan kamar milik Sasuke. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Tidak seperti langit-langit kamarnya. Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya ke kanan, tidak menyadari ada seekor kucing dibelakang tubuhnya. Poster-poster aneh berwarna merah dan hitam tertempel dimana-mana. Ada jaket hitam bergambar awan merah. Dan disebelahnya ada boneka yang digantung bagian lehernya dengan tangan terentang, mirip manusia. Kelopak matanya mulai menyipit, otaknya bekerja.

Kalau difilm-film horor boneka seperti itu boneka yang digunakan untuk mengguna-guna orang yang tidak disukai. Apa namanya?

"Vo-" Bibir Hinata mencoba melantunkan sebuah kata. Otaknya masih bekerja ekstra mencari-cari ingatan tersembunyi. Hingga seekor anjing cokelat yang bisa berbicara datang diingatannya.

Scooby Doo.

Vo Doo.

"Vodoo?"

Hinata mendudukan diri dengan bersimpuh. Manik lavendernya sukses membola. "Kyaaaa~"

Sasuke yang baru saja menuruni beberapa anak tangga terkejut mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari dalam kamarnya. Hinata sudah sadar rupanya.

Sasuke menerjang pintu kamarnya hingga terjeplak lebar. Matanya mendapati tubuh Hinata bergetar dengan air mata mengalir deras dari masing-masing bola matanya.

Sasuke mendekat. "Ada apa?"

"Vodoo," cicit Hinata.

Suaranya bergetar, sungguh memilukan. Telunjuk tangan kirinya menunju boneka yang berada di dinding. Bola mata Sasuke mengikuti arah gerak telunjuk Hinata.

Sumpah. Sasuke ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak kalau diperbolehkan. Astaga, itu hanya boneka jerami yang diperolehnya dari kakek Madara sewaktu Sasuke kecil di desa kakenya. Bukan Vodoo.

"Bego."

"Eh."

 **-The End-**

Thanks for reading

10-07-2015


End file.
